


A Question of Regrets (#97 Accident)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [171]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an accident for Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Regrets (#97 Accident)

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with him.”

“You had a girlfriend,” Bradford stated.

“Yes, whom I was supposed to marry and procreate with.”

“But you didn’t want to?”

“I didn’t think I’d get a better offer,” Charlie said with a shrug. “First time I saw Ian I thought ‘who’s this useless, arrogant thug, what’s he doing on my turf and I wonder what those lips would look like sucking my dick?’”

Bradford laughed. “Well at least you had your priorities strait.”

“Five years later when I realized I could have Ian the way I wanted I almost fainted with joy but I still wasn’t thinking about love. I wasn’t going to set myself up for that fall. Told myself it would all be fun and games.”

“That could have been a dangerous game.”

Charlie smirked. “Don’s not the only adrenaline junkie in the family, I just look innocent.” Charlie’s face fell. “That’s where things went bad with Amita. She fell in love with the act and I couldn’t keep it up anymore. I didn’t mean to hurt her anymore than I meant to fall in love with someone else.”

“Do you actually regret these accidents?”

“Not really, no.”


End file.
